Oath
An oad ''("bond") is a specific kind of Dwarven promise with deep cultural significance to Dwarves. Oaths bind the swearer to their word until the oath is kept or relieved by either the object of the oath or an Oathswearer. Oaths hold an integral place in Dwarven society, in fact Dwarven culture, laws, and social traditions are all based solely around them. The foremost law among Dwarves is ''Nozagen Oaden ''("Honor the Oath"). Etymology Unlike most words in Dwarven culture, ''Oad has remained unchanged from its conception in Old Dwarven. The Imperial Standard Oath ''stems from the Mountain Men's ''Oad ''("promise"), which itself comes from Dwarven. Historical Development Though Dwarven histories are immaculately well-kept, there are varying accounts in regards to the first oath. The Longbook first mentions the concept in Saga 1, stanza 4: ''"And then He spoke, That Most Perfect Being: The One Who Most Dearly Loves to Shape with His Hands! Never again, my children, never again, my loved ones, Shall I levy such punishment unto this earth." During the Gilded Age, oaths are far less mentioned in any historical texts. Only after the great upheaval and the first Black March do Dwarven texts make common mention of oaths, although it can be reasoned that their memory persisted even through these times. Components Classical Dwarven oaths are rigidly structured and involve complex rituals. The Sign of Truth The Gireth Atolen ''("Sign of Truth") signifies that the swearer will keep their word. The importance of the Sign of Truth is as a guarantor that the oath taker will keep their word. By implication, this compromises the Sign of Truth if the oath taker fails to keep their word. Examples of ''Gireth Atolen ''include "on my honor", "on the grave of my father", or "on all the gold in my coffers". The most common Sign of Truth is the honor of the taker, which can be compromised through being branded an Oathbreaker or Coward. The Subject The ''Thauroz ''("subject", "self") is the body swearing the oath. The Subject must be an individual. A group of Dwarves can swear an oath between themselves, but one cannot swear an oath on behalf of the group. Additionally, the Subject must be free of will and may not be coerced, persuaded, or intimidated into their oath. It is critically important that the Subject swear of their own accord. The only acceptable subject is "I". The Object The ''Thuroz ''("thing", "object") is the body to which the oath is sworn. The Object can be an individual, clan, group, or any other entity, so long as they can willingly accept the oath. The Object must be present at the time the oath is sworn, and must accept it unconditionally. Examples of an Object include "my cousin Dalewyn", "the Fellhand clan", "the Guild of Artificers", or "my present companions". The Deed The ''Nikotun ''("deed") is that which the swearer promises to do. The Deed must always be a verb. Deeds may have definitive end states (eg. "I will craft my cousin a fine sword") or they may describe a broader lifelong goal (eg. "I will honor my guild above all"). Additional Signifiers The Sign of Truth, Subject, Object, and Deed are required components of all classical oaths. Additionally, there are a number of other signifiers a Dwarf may call upon to impart the gravity of their oath. On the Sword Warriors often swear ''Dastotz ''("on the sword"), a gesture that signifies specific honor as a professional soldier. The gesture generally involves kneeling and placing the blade of a weapon into the ground. On the Stone Most established Dwarven communities have an ''Oaden-Lamez ''("oath-stone") in a public place. Oaths that are sacred, public, or particularly important are often sworn with the Subject placing a hand or significant item on the stone before the oath is sworn. By the Nog When drinking, Dwarves may swear ''Noggen ''("by the nog"). Doing so usually involves declaring a toast and downing the rest of the mug after the oath is sworn. Oaths sworn by the nog are generally not considered as grave as oaths sworn on the stone or sword. Before an Oathswearer Oaths may be sworn in any company, but when sworn before an Oathswearer they take on further significance. Oathswearers may call upon their authority to bind an oath not just by honor, but by Dwarven law. Consequentially, these powerful oaths carry much more weight than those sworn under other circumstances. Consequences of Violation Dwarven tradition holds oaths sacrosanct, and violating an oath is considered a serious offense. Punishments vary based on the severity of the violation and the gravity of the oath, but generally result in one of two brands: Coward or Oathbreaker. Coward ''Main article: Coward A Nisti ("coward") in Dwarven culture is one who refuses to swear an Oath. The weight of the brand depends on the gravity of the oath in question. The brand may range from simply a derogatory term to a literal branding of the skin, usually on the forehead or on the back of the right hand. A coward may not swear another oath of any kind until a longbeard has relieved them of their brand and declared them redeemed. Oathbreaker Main article: Oathbreaker An Okabenoaden ''("oathbreaker") is a Dwarf who has violated an oath. This may take a number of forms: failing to complete an oath by the terms set, exhibiting behavior strictly prohibited by the oath, or swearing an oath that directly contradicts another. As with Cowardice, the weight of the term depends on the oath broken, the number of oaths broken, and so on. In general, Dwarves view an Oathbreaker with distrust and suspicion, and the traditional punishments for breaking an oath can be very grave. Processes for Redemption Violating an oath is a serious thing, but one that can generally be redeemed. Longbeards may release an Oathbreaker or Coward from their brand, effectively redeeming them in the eyes of the greater community. Doing so usually comes at a price, generally this involves performing a deed or task that rights any perceived wrongdoing caused by the infraction (eg. "you must work for Ingi in his mine for ten years to repay your debt of honor to him"). Redemption procedures are similar to oaths, but are not in themselves oaths. One takes an oath of their own accord; seeking redemption places the violator in the hands of a longbeard until their honor is regained. Grudges ''Main article: Grudge A grudge is a form of oath taken in reaction to perceived wrongdoing. Unlike oaths, grudges do not require a subject to accept the oath, nor are they typically enforced through social branding. Grudges may be legally ratified through a special kind of Oathswearer called a Grudgebearer. Significance in Dwarven Culture Oaths are the cornerstone of Dwarven culture, and considered nearly sacred to most Dwarves. Dwarven law can be summarized as a convoluted system of oaths. Most Dwarven ceremonies involve the swearing of oaths; including coming of age, weddings, and funerals. The importance of oath-swearing is the subject of much philosophical and religious debate among Dwarves. Philosopher Albrecht of Drimuz, founder of Benevolism, writes of oaths thusly: "The sacred Oath is an ordinance of reason for an unreasonable people. A tool of the common good, constructed by those who understood the first sin of our ancestors and wish fervently to undo it, or at least mitigate its effects. The Oath is that which separates a Dwarf from a devil, a villain, a thief. It is the first, last, and only bastion against our fundamental flaw of avarice." Under Benevolist philosophy, oaths defend Dwarves against their greed and allow them to serve a higher purpose within a community. See Also * Oathswearer Category:Dwarves